Princesse Malgré Elle
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Dans la Forêt Enchantée, la Princesse Emma, fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant, rencontre Killian Jones, un humble marin qu'elle rencontre dans son royaume. Le coup de foudre est immédiat, mais Emma peut-elle aimer un marin, alors que ses parents souhaiteraient la voir épouser un prince ? Emma est désespérée, et ne peut compter que sur le soutien de sa tante, Regina !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer ****:** Les personnages et l'univers de la série télévisée Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser le temps de cette histoire !

Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, puisqu'il est 21 heures passée au moment où je vous poste ce prologue.

Grande fan de la série Once Upon A Time, et du couple Hook / Emma, j'ai décidé de réécrire la série à ma façon, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce prologue, et je vous dis à très vite je l'espère !

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un monde où les contes de fées ne sont pas seulement des contes de fées, un prince et une princesse qui vivaient dans un magnifique royaume prospère. Le Prince, qui s'appelait David, et la princesse, prénommée Blanche-Neige, attendaient la venue de leur enfant. Une petite fille qui aurait le plus bel avenir qui soit devant elle.

Une colombe entre les mains, Blanche-Neige attacha un petit bout de parchemin à la patte de l'animal, et lui murmura quelque chose alors que les contractions se firent plus intenses.

« Vole jusqu'au palais de Regina. Vole aussi vite que tu le peux ! »

Elle ouvrit ses mains et fit s'envoler la colombe par la fenêtre. Une fois l'oiseau au loin, Blanche-Neige retourna à son lit, puis, cria :

« DAVID ! »

La grande porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et David dit _Charming_, entra en trombe avec deux gardes à sa botte, l'épée à la main. A cette vue, Blanche-Neige éclata de rire malgré la douleur des contractions. Quand le Prince se rendit compte que son épouse était seule et sans danger dans leur chambre, il rengaina son épée et alla s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

« Elle arrive ! » dit Blanche-Neige, une main sur son ventre.

C'est à ce moment-là que David remarqua une flaque près du lit. Il regarda les gardes.

« Allez chercher Prof, et Ruby, maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Oui Altesse ! » répondirent les deux gardes d'une seule et même voix.

Cela prit de longues minutes, très douloureuse pour la princesse qui hurlait toutes les minutes. Quand Prof, un nain, arriva, il ne s'attarda pas.

« Allez-y Votre Altesse, poussez ! »

Ruby, la plus proche amie de la princesse et accessoirement loup-garou, fit sortir le Prince de la pièce et retourna auprès de Blanche-Neige…

De l'autre côté de la Forêt Enchanté, dans un autre palais, dans un autre royaume, la Reine Regina y vivait seule depuis le décès du Roi Léopold. Debout et vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, elle feuilletait un grimoire de magie, quand elle fut tirée de sa lecture par une colombe qui vint se poser au-dessus de son miroir.

« Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle prit l'oiseau entre ses mains avec délicatesse, puis, remarqua le petit bout de parchemin attaché à la patte. Elle le détacha et le déroula, reposant l'oiseau sur le bord de son miroir. La colombe reprit immédiatement son envol. Regina reporta son regard sur les deux mots écrits sur le parchemin.

'_It's time'_

La colombe ne pouvait venir que de Blanche-Neige, sa belle-fille. Se calant devant son miroir, Regina y passa la paume de sa main par-devant et le miroir montra des images de Blanche-Neige. Quand la Reine vit ce qui se passait dans le palais de Blanche-Neige, elle « éteignit » le miroir et sortit en hâte de ses appartements, prenant au passage son manteau rouge.

« Faites préparer le carrosse, tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle donna l'ordre à son cocher et à ses gardes d'aller le plus vite possible de gagner le palais de Blanche-Neige au plus vite.

Le front en sueur, Blanche-Neige accueillit sa petite fille entre ses bras. Ses neuf mois avaient été les plus longs de sa vie, sentant chaque jour les petits coups de l'enfant dans son ventre. Aujourd'hui, elle la tenait entre ses mains, emmitouflée dans un ensemble blanc et une couverture de soie. David entra à nouveau dans la chambre et se plaça aux côtés de son épouse, admirant sa petite princesse. Il pu voir à quel point Blanche-Neige était épuisée, alors il donna l'ordre de faire porter de quoi la nourrir. David cueillit délicatement sa fille entre ses bras, et l'emmena dans la nurserie, tandis que Ruby prit le relai auprès de Blanche-Neige…

La nuit tomba lorsque le carrosse de Regina arriva devant les portes du palais de Blanche-Neige et de David. On lui céda le passage et, une fois le pied à terre, elle se défit de son manteau et fit son chemin à travers le palais. Elle monta les escaliers une à une mais en pressant le pas, jusqu'à arriver aux appartements de Blanche-Neige. Les gardes postés devant la chambre cédèrent le passage et ouvrirent les doubles portes. Blanche-Neige était assignée au repos, dans son lit et elle était endormie. David était assis dans un rocking-chair. Dans ses bras, la petite princesse nouvellement née endormie dans sa couverture de soie. Souriante, Regina s'approcha du Prince, joignant les mains.

« J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. » dit-elle.

« Je vais te faire préparer une chambre pour la nuit. » dit David.

Il se leva du rocking-chair et déposa sa fille dans les bras de Regina, qui se régala du petit visage d'ange de sa nièce. Oui, elle se considérait plus comme une tante que comme une grand-mère, ne voulant pas prendre ce titre à l'ancienne Reine, décédée il y a de longues années. David quitta la chambre, dont les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

Regina regarda tour à tour Blanche-Neige et l'enfant, toutes les deux profondément endormies. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres. Depuis la mort du Roi, c'est elle qui avait eut la responsabilité de protéger la nouvelle maman, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre David. Aujourd'hui, elle avait un nouveau rôle à jouer dans le rôle de cette petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Un petit gémissement provenant du lit attira l'attention de la Reine. Elle regarda dans la direction, et vit Blanche-Neige bouger et ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle croisa ceux de la Reine, elle sourit.

« Tu as eu mon message. » dit-elle.

« Juste à temps, même si je suis venu en carrosse et que ça m'a prit toute l'après-midi. » dit Regina, qui s'approcha du lit et s'asseya sur le bord. « Elle est vraiment magnifique. »

Blanche-Neige se redressa, s'adossant contre les coussins.

« Si on m'avait dit que c'était aussi fatiguant de mettre au monde un enfant. » grommela-t-elle, faisant rire Regina.

La main gauche de Regina et la droite de Blanche-Neige se trouvèrent. Regina compressa la main de sa belle-fille affectueusement. Elles se sourirent, complices. Bien que Regina n'ait jamais eu d'enfants, avoir élevé Blanche-Neige avait été un vrai cadeau à ses yeux.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda Regina.

« Emma ! » répondit Blanche-Neige.

* * *

Tadam, alors quel est votre verdict ?

A très bientôt, Aurélie !


	2. Du berceau à l'adolescence

**Disclaimer ****:** Les personnages et l'univers de la série télévisée Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser le temps de cette histoire !

Bonsoir :)

Le voici enfin, ce 1er chapitre tant attendu. Je vous remercie d'avoir été si nombreux à commenter le prologue, et j'espère que vous continuerez à l'être *-*

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_Forêt Enchantée !_

_Palais de Charming &amp; Blanche-Neige !_

Une semaine passa depuis la naissance d'Emma. La venue au monde de la princesse avait été annoncée dans tout le royaume et aux alentours. Les présents des royaumes voisins affluaient au palais de Blanche-Neige. Une pièce plus grande que la nurserie avait été aménagée pour stocker tous ces cadeaux, aussi divins les uns que les autres. Regina passa les deux semaines suivantes au palais de Blanche-Neige. Une fête fut donnée en l'honneur de la princesse Emma, et le lendemain de la fête, la Fée Bleue se matérialisa dans la salle du trône. Autour de la table, siégeait Blanche-Neige, le Prince David, la Reine Regina ainsi que Prof et Ruby.

« Blue, quelle bonne surprise ! » s'enquit de dire Blanche-Neige.

« Vos Majestés ! » s'inclina la Fée, tout de bleue vêtue et scintillante, planant au-dessus e la grande table.

« Que nous vaut votre visite ? » demanda Regina.

« C'est au sujet de la Princesse Emma. » dit Blue.

« Il y a un problème avec notre fille ? » s'inquiéta Charming.

« Cet enfant possède une grande puissance magique en elle. » leur apprit Blue. « Je suis venue vous l'annoncer et vous demander de bien la surveiller. Elle devra être entraînée dès qu'elle sera en âge de comprendre. »

« De la magie ? » répéta Blanche-Neige.

« Oui, et en grande quantité. » affirma Blue. « Nous vous aiderons autant que nous le pourrons. »

« Qui va lui enseigner la magie ? » demanda Prof.

« Je le ferai. » répondit Regina, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur elle. « Je ne laisserais personne d'autre que moi apprendre la magie à ma nièce. »

« Nous vous aiderons si besoin. » dit Blue, avant de regarder Blanche-Neige et Charming. « La princesse bénéficiera de la protection des fées, soyez-en sûrs. »

Elle s'inclina avant de disparaitre dans un halo de lumière bleu.

_Emma à 3 ans !_

La Fée Bleue n'avait pas plaisanté en parlant des pouvoirs d'Emma. Très tôt, avant même d'avoir un an, des phénomènes étranges s'étaient passés dans le château. Des objets disparaissaient, voltigeaient, des portes claquaient sans une seule once de vent… Très vite, Blanche-Neige et Charming comprirent que cela venait d'Emma, et de ses pouvoirs. Le jour de son troisième anniversaire, Emma couru dans tout le palais, vêtue d'une petite robe rose, pieds nus, puis, s'arrêta net lorsque Regina apparu dans un nuage violet. Emma sourit mais cacha son sourire dans ses boucles blondes.

« Emma, où cours-tu comme ça ? » demanda Regina, les mains sur les hanches mais sans sévérité.

« Veux du gâteau ! » répondit Emma d'une petite voix fluette.

Regina sourit. Sa nièce était définitivement aussi espiègle que sa mère. La Reine s'agenouilla et ouvrit les bras à Emma, qui courut et s'y jeta, entourant ses bras autour du cou de Regina. Elle se releva, et chatouilla légèrement les côtes de la petite fille, qui se mit à rire.

« On va d'abord récupérer tes chaussures ! » dit Regina.

_Emma à 6 ans !_

La petite princesse avait bien grandit. Elle parlait comme les grands, et elle commençait à monter à cheval. Elle voulait devenir aussi douée que sa maman pour l'équitation, mais pour le voyage qu'elle faisait ce jour-là, depuis une semaine, elle devait se contenter du cheval de papa, dans les bras de papa. Elle passa la plupart du trajet à dormir, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à leur arrivée, une fois au sol, elle couru dans les bras de sa tante. Blanche-Neige et Charming pourraient jalouser ce lien qu'il y avait, entre leur fille et Regina, mais il n'y avait aucune jalousie. Emma aimait autant ses parents qu'elle aimait sa tante.

_Deux jours plus tard !_

« Concentres-toi ! » lui dit Regina.

Les cheveux attachés, Emma fixa le sceau de fer posé sur la barrière des écuries du Manoir de son grand-père. Elle leva la main mais rien ne se passa.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! » bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Tu peux le faire. » lui assura sa tante.

« Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi. » marmonna Emma, qui alla s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret.

« Mais si, tu peux le faire. » l'encouragea Regina.

« Non, je n'arrive même pas à faire bouger ce satané sceau ! » s'emporta Emma, qui fit un grand geste de la main.

Le sceau vola à travers champs. Stupéfaite, Emma regarda ses mains. Elle tremblait de tout son corps.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Emma ! » fit Regina, en s'approchant de sa nièce.

« C'est moi qui aie fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Emma ! » répéta Regina, qui obligea sa nièce, sans brusquerie, à se lever. « Voilà ce qui se passe lorsque tu t'emportes. Tu ne te rends pas compte du potentiel magique que tu as en toi. »

« Je n'ai que six ans ! » lui rappela Emma.

« Quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, tu faisais déjà des choses extraordinaires. » lui confia Regina.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Emma.

« Oui, mais tu ne pouvais pas t'en souvenir. » répondit Regina. « Ecoute-moi, apprendre la magie, c'est avant tout se concentrer, pas seulement mentalement, mais aussi sur tes émotions. Si tu te mets en colère, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir. »

« Je ne veux blesser personne. » dit Emma.

« Je sais, mais pour ça il faut… » dit Regina.

« … que je me concentre ! » termina Emma à la place de sa tante.

« C'est ça ! » sourit Regina. « On réessaie ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Emma en souriant.

Avec sa magie, Regina matérialisa sans mal le sceau, qu'Emma avait envoyé au loin sous le coup de la colère. Emma ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de se relaxer, _enfin_. Elle ouvrit les yeux, déterminée à réussir à faire léviter ce sceau. Elle fixa l'objet de métal, et leva doucement la main, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le plus tendu devant elle. Le visage d'Emma illuminait de joie. Le sceau lévitait dans les airs.

« J'ai réussi ! » s'écria Emma.

_Emma à 8 ans !_

La jeune princesse s'était levée à l'aube pour faire une surprise à sa mère. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Blanche-Neige, alors Emma quitta son lit, et, pieds nus, quitta ses appartements pour courir jusqu'à ceux de ses parents. En chemin, elle tomba sur son père. Charming s'accroupi et cueillit sa fille dans ses bras, la soulevant dans les airs.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, en souriant.

« Réveiller maman ! » répondit-elle. « Où sont les roses ? »

David sourit. Sa petite fille savait vraiment tout.

« Je vais les chercher tout de suite. » dit-il.

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de la déposer par terre. Aussitôt, Emma courut de nouveau puis, une fois devant les appartements de ses parents, elle ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit. Toujours sans faire de bruit, elle se glissa jusqu'au grand lit à baldaquins. Elle grimpa dans le lit. Elle aperçut un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa mère.

« Oh non, t'es réveillée ! » bouda Emma.

Le sourire de Blanche-Neige s'agrandit mais elle garda les yeux fermés. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir les bras, et Emma s'y jeta en riant.

« Joyeux anniversaire maman ! » dit Emma, de son rire cristallin.

« Merci ma jolie princesse ! » souffla Blanche-Neige, en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

David entra dans la chambre, les bras chargés de roses rouges.

« Livraison spéciale pour ma ravissante femme ! » dit-il.

Emma et sa mère se redressèrent. David déposa le bouquet de roses sur les genoux de Blanche-Neige, et l'embrassa sur la bouche, faisant grimacer Emma. La jeune princesse prit deux des roses, changea de place pour se mettre face à ses parents, puis, délesta les roses de ses pétales.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Charming, amusé.

« Je dois me concentrer ! » répondit Emma.

Le visage sérieux, elle plaça sa main droite au-dessus des pétales, sous le regard curieux de ses parents. Soudain, ils purent voir les pétales rouges s'élever et flotter. Emma bascula sa main sous les pétales, paume vers le haut, puis, fit tourner sa main. Cela eut pour effet de créer un léger courant d'air et de faire tourner les pétales en tourbillon.

« Quand as-tu appris à faire ça ? » demanda Blanche-Neige, émerveillée.

« Avec tante Regina, et en m'entraînant toute seule avec le livre que Blue m'a offert. » répondit Emma. « Donne-moi ta main. »

Blanche-Neige mit sa main dans celle libre de sa fille, et l'observa faire. Sans faire cesser les mouvements de sa main, Emma souffla devant elle et les pétales rouges devinrent soudain blancs.

« C'est magnifique ! » dit Charming.

Après un dernier mouvement de la main, les pétales se logèrent dans son creux.

« Tu vas devenir aussi forte que ta tante. » lui dit Blanche-Neige.

« Ça m'étonnerait. » dit Emma, qui retourna se blottir contre elle. « Mais tant que je pense à vous, ma magie ne pourra faire de mal à personne. »

« Et si on allait prendre le petit-déjeuner ? » proposa Charming.

« Bonne idée papa ! » acquiesça Emma, qui sauta du lit. « Allez maman, viens ! »

En riant, Blanche-Neige quitta son lit, enfila un peignoir en soie et suivit sa petite fille de huit ans.

_Emma à 12 ans !_

A bord du carrosse royal, Emma s'était endormit après une énième journée de route jusqu'au palais du Roi Stéphane, où toutes les familles royales de la Forêt Enchantée avait été invité pour célébrer les fiançailles de la Princesse Aurore et du Prince Philippe. La princesse Aurore était tout juste âgée de seize ans. Au bout du dernier jour de route, alors que le château du Roi était en vu, Emma laissa échappée un long soupir.

« Emma, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda son père.

« Rien ! » mentit-elle.

« Emma ! » fit Blanche-Neige, « Que t'avons-nous dit à propos du mensonge ? »

« Que c'était une mauvaise chose de ne jamais dire la vérité. » répondit Emma.

« Alors, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda à nouveau son père.

A contrecoeur, Emma se força à avouer à ses parents ce qui la tracassait autant.

« Je ne veux pas me marier si jeune. »

« Emma, pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ? » s'étonna sa mère. « Tu n'as que douze ans. »

« Pourquoi la princesse Aurore se marie-t-elle si jeune ? » demanda Emma. « Elle n'a que seize ans. Est-ce que vous allez me forcer à me marier à seize ans, moi aussi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » la rassura son père. « Et la princesse Aurore n'a pas été forcée de se marier si jeune. »

« Aurore et le Prince Philippe sont très amoureux. » lui dit Blanche-Neige.

« Comme père et toi ? » dit Emma.

« Absolument ! » sourit Blanche-Neige.

« Alors, je pourrais choisir de me marier par amour ? » demanda Emma.

« Tu as encore le temps, Emma. » répondit Charming.

« Emma ! » fit sa mère, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu seras libre d'aimer celui que ton cœur choisira. »

« Comment le saurais-je ? » voulut savoir Emma.

« Oh, tu sauras, crois-moi ! » la rassura Blanche-Neige, qui la serra dans ses bras.

Pendant cette étreinte, Blanche-Neige et Charming échangèrent un regard complice. Leur fille était définitivement d'une nature aussi forte qu'eux !

_Quelques années plus tard !_

Lorsqu'Emma atteignit sa majorité, elle était devenue une belle et ravissante jeune femme. Ce matin-là, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir au village avec son père, à la rencontre de son peuple, Emma ouvrit les grandes portes fenêtres de sa chambre, et s'accouda à la balustrade faite de marbre de son balcon. Son regard se porta au loin, par-delà la forêt, par-delà les montagnes et rêvait à ce qui l'attendait maintenant qu'elle était devenue une adulte. L'amour, elle attendait qu'il frappe à sa porte. Elle se sentait prête, mais qui serait-il, celui qui lui ferait perdre la tête d'amour ?

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dites-moi la vérité !

Je vous dis à très vite mes fidèles lecteurs !

Aurélie !


	3. Premiers regards

**Disclaimer ****:** Les personnages et l'univers de la série télévisée Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser le temps de cette histoire !

Bonjour bonjour,

Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis mars, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et je vous explique en fin de chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Emma à dix-huit ans !_

_Lorsqu'Emma atteignit sa majorité, elle était devenue une belle et ravissante jeune femme. Ce matin-là, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir au village avec son père, à la rencontre de son peuple, Emma ouvrit les grandes portes fenêtres de sa chambre, et s'accouda à la balustrade faite de marbre de son balcon. Son regard se porta au loin, par-delà la forêt, par-delà les montagnes et rêvait à ce qui l'attendait maintenant qu'elle était devenue une adulte. L'amour, elle attendait qu'il frappe à sa porte. Elle se sentait prête, mais qui serait-il, celui qui lui ferait perdre la tête d'amour ?_

Vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue marine faite de tulle, dont le jupon évasé épousait parfaitement sa silhouette. Le haut de la robe avait une épaule asymétrique sur le côté gauche, et laissait l'autre épaule dénudée. Une magnifique tresse pendait sur son épaule gauche, et un maquillage exquis accentuait son regard et faisait ressortir ses pommettes roses.

« Emma ? »

Sortant de sa rêverie, Emma délaissa la vue qui s'étendait devant elle et se tourna vers son père.

« Nous devons y aller. » lui dit-il.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre et d'un geste de la main, la referma magiquement. Elle prit sur son lit une cape en fausse fourrure blanche – Emma ne cautionnant pas que l'on tue des animaux innocents pour leurs fourrures – doublée de satin.

« Cette tenue n'est pas trop extravagante pour notre promenade ? » demanda Charming.

« Maman tient à ce que je porte cette robe. » répondit Emma, une fois sa cape sur ses épaules.

« Tu es magnifique. » lui dit-il.

Il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle prit et avant de quitter le château, Blanche les rejoignit.

« Il te manque un accessoire. » dit-elle à sa fille.

Elle plaça sur la tête d'Emma le diadème que chaque princesse de sa lignée recevait lors de sa présentation officielle au peuple du royaume à seize ans.

« Tu ne dois jamais te promener sans, tu le sais bien ma chérie. » dit Blanche, en s'assurant que sa fille était bien présentable. « Voilà, tu es parfaite. »

« Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous ? » demanda Emma.

« Je dois préparer notre voyage, tu le sais bien. » répondit Blanche. « Et puis, ton père a une petite surprise pour toi. »

« Quoi ? » fit Emma.

« Maintenant la surprise est gâchée. » bougonna Charming.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Emma.

« Non, je ne te dirai rien. » dit David. « Allons-y, notre peuple attend leur princesse. »

Emma embrassa sa mère sur la joue, avant de suivre son père. Il la fit monter dans le carrosse royal, et monta juste après elle. Le carrosse fut tiré par les chevaux et ils quittèrent l'enceinte du palais, entourés par une partie de la garde.

« Allons-nous rendre visite au Prince Eric avec le carrosse ? » demanda Emma.

« Tu es bien curieuse ! » s'amusa Charming.

« Regina dit que je tiens ça de maman. » dit Emma.

« Ce n'est pas faux. » acquiesça-t-il, avant de répondre à sa question précédente. « Tu sais bien que le royaume du Prince Eric est bordé par l'océan, alors nous irons par bateau. »

« D'accord ! » dit simplement Emma. « Tu crois qu'on verra des sirènes ? En dehors d'Ariel. »

« Il y a des chances. » dit Charming, qui s'amusait intérieurement de la curiosité sans limite de sa fille. « Mais tu pourras toujours demander à Ariel de se transformer devant toi. »

« Ce serait trop beau. » dit Emma.

Elle eut un léger frisson le long de sa nuque et resserra sa cape de fourrure autour d'elle, mettant sa capuche en faisant attention à ne pas faire bouger son diadème. Le silence régna dans le carrosse, qui continua son trajet jusqu'au village. Cela prit plus d'une heure, avant que le carrosse ne s'arrête. La porte du carrosse s'ouvrit sur un garde. Charming descendit le premier, puis, le garde aida la princesse à sortir à son tour.

« Ouh, il fait frais. » dit Emma, en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Marchons, cela te réchauffera. » dit Charming.

Emma avait à peine fait un pas pour entrer dans le village, qu'une carriole faillit sortir de la route. Surprise, Emma recula et failli tomber à la renverse mais deux bras la retinrent.

_« Vous n'avez rien Mademoiselle ? »_

« Non, merci ! »

Elle avait répondit à un inconnu. Ce n'était pas un des gardes ni son père. Levant la tête, elle aperçut des yeux d'une clarté comme elle n'en avait jamais vu encore. Un homme à l'allure de mauvais garçon, vêtu de cuir souple, aux cheveux noirs courts et au visage entouré d'une légère barbe mal rasé, affichait une mine inquiète.

_« Emma ! »_

Emma sortit de sa contemplation quand son père, essoufflé accourut vers elle.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. Emma s'écarta de l'inconnu. « Tu n'aurais pas dû traverser seule. »

« Je vais bien, Père. » le rassura-t-elle. Elle désigna l'inconnu. « Ce gentleman m'a empêché de tomber. »

Charming se tourna vers le gentleman en question. Celui-ci finit par reconnaitre le Prince.

« Votre Altesse ! » dit-il en inclinant la tête.

« Merci, Capitaine… »

« Jones. Killian Jones, Votre Altesse ! » se présenta ce dernier.

« Merci Capitaine Jones, vous avez empêché à ma fille une lourde chute. » dit Charming.

Emma abaissa sa capuche et dévoila son visage et son diadème. Killian plia ses jambes et s'inclina devant la princesse.

« Veuillez pardonner toute la stupidité de mon homme de main, Princesse. » s'excusa Killian.

« Oublions cela. » dit Emma, en ravalant un sourire. « Relevez-vous Capitaine ! »

Alors Killian se releva, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant les essoufflements tiraillés de son homme de main. Un homme à l'imposante bedaine et qui portait un bonnet rouge.

« Capitaine, vous n'avez rien ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander cela, Mouche ! » grinça Killian, qui plaqua sa main sur la nuque de Mouche si fort qu'Emma en sursauta légèrement. « Tu as failli renverser la princesse, espèce d'empoté ! »

Le fameux Mouche reconnu le Prince, et devant le visage d'ange et beau de la Princesse, il se confondit en excuse et bafouilla, avant de s'agenouiller.

« Pardonnez-moi Princesse, je ne vous avais pas vu je suis navré… »

« Ne conduisez pas une carriole si vous n'êtes pas capable de diriger un cheval. » lui conseilla Emma.

« Relevez-vous ! » lui ordonna Charming. Mouche se releva, et Charming porta son regard sur Killian. « Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier, Capitaine ? »

« Rien Votre Altesse. » répondit Killian. « La Princesse n'a rien, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il s'inclina devant Emma, qui répondit d'un sourire timide. Charming tendit la main au Capitaine, et ce dernier la serra. Emma inclina la tête, et Killian fit une nouvelle révérence envers elle, imité par son homme de main, toujours honteux d'avoir faillit la blesser à cause de sa maladresse. Emma se laissa entraîner par son père, qui lui attrapa la main. Trois hommes de la garde royale suivirent le Prince et sa fille, tandis que les autres gardes restèrent près du carrosse.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien ? » demanda à nouveau Charming.

« Je vais bien. » le rassura Emma. « Je ne traverserais plus seule, promis. »

« Il vaudrait mieux. » dit-il. « Ta mère me tuerait s'il t'arriverait quelque chose, aussi minime soit-il. »

« Et tante Regina arracherait certainement les yeux aux gardes pour ne pas m'avoir escortés. » dit Emma.

« Absolument ! » concéda Charming.

Père et fille échangèrent un rire complice, et mirent les pieds dans le village, qui était déjà en éveil. Des enfants courraient dans tous les sens, riant à gorge déployée, insouciant et innocent, ce qui arracha un sourire à Emma. Un grand marché s'étalait devant eux. Des effluves délicieux de pains chauds et de tartes aux fruits vinrent taquiner leurs narines. Un parfum floral vint se mêler à l'odeur de nourriture. A la vue du Prince et de la jeune Princesse, le travail s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre vie.

« Veux-tu rapporter quelque chose au château ? » demanda Charming.

« Peut-être une fois que je saurai quelle est ma surprise. » répondit Emma.

« Dans ce cas, suis-moi ! » lui dit-il.

Ils traversèrent le village, saluant les marchands et les clients qui s'inclinaient devant leur passage. Emma accepta une fleur de Lys que lui offrait un fleuriste et, la portant à son nez pour en sentir tout son parfum, Emma le remercia en le gratifiant d'un sourire éclatant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique qu'Emma reconnut aussitôt. Excitée à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait, elle se tourna vers son père et dit :

« Une nouvelle robe ? »

Charming se contenta de sourire et ouvrit le petit portail de bois, laissant passer Emma. Les gardes restèrent devant la boutique, et Charming fut accueillit par le maître des lieux. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et aux cheveux mi-longs noirs grisonnants sortit de la boutique. Il avançait à l'aide d'une canne, boitillant de la cheville droite. Il fut précédé par un homme vêtu de cuir à qui il serra la main, et qui lui donna une petite bourse. Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa aussitôt.

« Capitaine Jones ? » s'étonna Charming.

Killian et le marchand se retournèrent, et aussi s'inclinèrent.

« Vos Altesses ! » dit le marchand.

« Et bien, nous faisons que nous croiser. » s'amusa Killian.

Deux hommes vêtus d'un pantalon en toile noir et d'une large cape qui les protégeait du vent qui commençait à souffler doucement, sortirent de la boutique, portant un large coffret qui, a vu d'œil devait être très pesant. Killian s'adressa à eux.

« Mettez le coffre dans la carriole, et empêchez cet empoté de Mouche de le toucher. » leur ordonna-t-il.

« A vos ordres ! » dirent les deux hommes, qui passèrent devant Emma et Charming en inclinant la tête avant de s'éloigner et de disparaitre à travers les villageois.

Killian s'adressa maintenant au marchand :

« Je suis certaine que la Princesse Ariel sera ravie de ses nouvelles tenues. »

« Transmettez mes respects au Prince Eric et à la Princesse, et remerciez-les de la confiance qu'ils ont en mon travail. » lui dit le marchand.

« Ce sera fait ! » acquiesça Killian, qui, une dernière fois, s'inclina devant Charming et Emma. « Votre Altesse, Princesse, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Il disparu à son tour.

« Votre commande est prête, Altesse ! » dit le marchand.

Il les invita à entrer dans sa boutique, et le regard d'Emma se porta aussitôt sur une magnifique robe de bal rouge.

« Elle vous plaît ? »

« Rumplestiltskin, elle est magnifique ! » souffla Emma. Elle se détacha de la robe et regarda son père, et se jeta dans ses bras. « Merci ! »

« Tu la porteras au bal du Prince Eric ! » dit Charming.

La robe fut soigneusement emballée dans une housse. David remercia Rumplestiltskin en lui tendant une bourse de pièces d'or.

« Merci, Altesse ! » dit-il en s'inclinant autant que sa jambe le lui permit.

« Vous me remercierez davantage en acceptant l'offre que je vous ai faite lors de ma dernière visite. » dit David. « Vous n'êtes pas le seul tailleur du village, alors acceptez de devenir celui de la cour. »

« Vous serez bien logé. » lui assura Emma.

« C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites en me demandant cela, mais je ne tiens pas cette boutique seul, et mon fils n'est pas encore revenu de son voyage. » expliqua Rumple. « Je souhaite attendre son retour et en discuter avec lui. »

« Nous allons passer deux semaines chez le Prince Eric. » l'informa Charming.

« Vous aurez votre réponse à votre retour. » concéda Rumple.

Charming et Emma quittèrent les lieux après une dernière poignée de mains entre le Prince et le marchand. En retournant à leur carrosse, Emma fut arrêtée par une petite fille qui souhaité lui offrir une couronne de fleur. Avec précaution, Emma s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la petite fille aux cheveux roux et se laissa coiffer par-dessus son diadème. Elle gratifia l'enfant d'une bise sur le front, et la mère d'une pièce d'or. Après avoir passé les villageois qui les saluaient à nouveau, et les marchands qui leur offraient de goûter leurs spécialités, Emma et David remontèrent dans le carrosse royal, et le cochet fit avancer les chevaux !

* * *

Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Ensuite, il m'a été fait remarqué que je n'étais pas correcte envers vous après une si longue attente, mais voilà, si je me mettais à expliquer chaque fois pourquoi je mets autant de temps à poster, je ne m'en sortirais pas et j'estime ne pas avoir de compte à rendre, aussi durement cela puisse paraître. J'ai une vie en dehors du site, et même si je m'excuse quand je peux de l'attente que je vous fais subir, vous devez bien comprendre que je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas écrire quand l'inspiration n'est pas là. J'ai énormément d'écrits en projets et en cours, et j'ai aussi un travail qui me demande du temps et de l'énergie. Voilà, j'espère que personne ne prendra mal ce qui a été dit, mais SACHEZ que je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement. Ce n'est pas évident d'écrire quand on a cinquante projets d'écritures et un travail !

Une fois encore, merci de me lire et de me suivre !

Et je vous dis à bientôt, pour ceux qui continueront à suivre cette fiction !

Aurélie !


End file.
